


réveiller (waking moments)

by weasleysweaterweather_archive



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (and all of marius' friends), Barricade Day 2018, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Sadness, Vignette, all my friends are dead, but what did you expect it's barricade day, do people put tags in french on french fics idk, traduction francais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysweaterweather_archive/pseuds/weasleysweaterweather_archive
Summary: Enjolras et Grantaire se réveillent ensemble, parfois. Raconté en des moments.





	réveiller (waking moments)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [waking moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858688) by [weasleysweaterweather_archive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysweaterweather_archive/pseuds/weasleysweaterweather_archive). 



> J'ai écris ceci en anglais, mais j'ai pensé que c'était vraiment le temps de partager un histoire français. Je suis pas français comme langue maternelle, alors s.v.p. être gentil! Si vous voyez des erreurs de grammaire, ce serait util si vous me dit donc je peux les réparer.

Ils se réveillent ensemble et tout est gris et froid. C’est l’hiver en Paris et le feu est mort dans la nuit: Grantaire tient Enjolras plus proche, plus proche, et ils trempent dans la chaleur de l’autre. Dehors, le ciel s’allume, et ils se lèvent, mettent des gilets et des bottes. Il y a des bisous chastes et la Grantaire est dehors, toute seule. Il commence à neiger.   
  
Ils se réveillent ensemble longtemps après que paris est vivant. Dehors les rues sont remplies des sons de samedi, les personnes qui se précipitent faire des courses avant que la dimanche amène la fermeture des plusieurs endroits, les gamins riant qui ne dort jamais, les chevaux sur la rue. Grantaire ignore les sons de la monde entier, choisissant d'écouter aux souffles gentilles d’Enjolras à côté de lui.   
  
Ils se réveillent ensemble et le monde attend pour eux. Grantaire aide Enjolras à ficeler ses cheveux, boutonner son gilet, et il dit  _ je t’aime, mon Dieu Enj, je t’aime comme rien d’autre _ . Et peut-être il pleure un peu. Enjolras balaie les larmes sur ses joues et dit c’est bon. _J_ _ e t’aime aussi, tellement _ . Ils marchent à la porte ensemble et ils embrassent, longue et doux et remplis des adieux aucun d’eux sont assez courageux pour dire.   
  
Grantaire se réveille seule et tout est immobile. ses oreilles sonnent avec le flou de l’ivresse, sa vision noire autour des bords. Bossuet et Joly ont disparu, et le chambre est en désordre— des chaises jonchées partout, les tables à moitié effondré. Il trébuche dans la destruction, sa conscience en train de courir avec les scénarios les plus pires. _I_ _ l a tout manqué, il a dormi à travers de tout et il a perdu tout le monde, il va être seule _ . Il y a du bruit en haut, et il court vers les sons, étourdi avec la terreur et l’alcool. Et enfin il est là, glorieux en rouge et embrasé dans le soleil du matin et il regarde comme un ange et Grantaire est en train de parler avant qu’il se souvient consciemment comment. Enjolras lui regarde, et lui regarde, son menton incliné et poing serré autour de le drapeau rouge brillant et sa mâchoire rigide et quand Grantaire murmure les mots,  _ permets-tu? _ il sourit et saisir sa main et il lève le drapeau et ensemble ils montent dans les flammes.


End file.
